


Game of Love

by mks57



Category: The Last Ship (TV)
Genre: Brothels, Friendship, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: For the Valentine's Extravaganza. This story is based loosely on a prompt left by EarlyMorningWriter - How about if Burk introduces Miller to his friends at the local brothel?





	

 

* * *

**Game of Love**

* * *

"Oh this is so hard!" She said with glee.

"Yes! Yes! right there." Miller said, Burk, Cruz and Wolf listened through the door while Danny stood a couple steps back pretending he wasn't there as he really didn't want to be. This had to be the most stupid antic Burk had gotten them into. Burk said they were having a boy's night and took them to a 'hot spot' which turned out to be a brothel where Burk seemed to be very familiar with the women. He knew all their names and man it made Danny uncomfortable. He had Valentine's dinner with Kara in an hour.

"Oh yeah." The woman giggled in a saucy manner. Burk, Cruz and Wolf listening in covered their mouths trying not to make an noise as they assumed thanks to Burk's not so soft push that Miller was on the verge of a life changing moment.

"My turn." Miller said gleefully, a few seconds passed and suddenly what sounded like a pleasant moment changed.

"No, no!" The woman shouted, all the men didn't like the sound of the woman's distress and Danny motioned for Burk to open the door. Last thing they needed was to end up in Jail because Miller didn't take 'no' as a response to stop.

"Whoops!" Burk said as he pushed the door open, so it seemed like a joke. He, Cruz, Wolf and Green stumbled into the room, thinking they'd have to pull Miller off a woman but it wasn't the case.

Miller and the girl jumped away from the bed; fully dressed as a tower of Jenga blocks tumbled over on the bed. Wolf smacked Danny's arm as the man had covered his eyes. Danny cautiously lowered his hand and winced as he didn't want to see Miller's pale ass and gave a sigh of relief to see the man fully dressed. Cruz just had a hand over his mouth trying not to laugh as this was just perfect.

"Jenga?" Burk said in stunned disbelief, they were paying for Miller to lose his V-Card and the man was playing 'Jenga' with Tiffany the lovely and beautiful prostitute. Who had changed out of the sexy negligee she'd been wearing downstairs into a t-shirt and pyjama pants with pink rabbits on them. She looked more like a girl at a sleepover than sexy woman up for fun as her long hair was up in a messy bun.

"What are you guys doing?" Miller asked them, he looked a bit confused at them rushing into the room.

"You're playing Jenga?" Burk asked in disbelief as the bed was littered with Jenga blocks.

"Yeah, what else would we be doing?" Miller asked, his expression so pure and filled with innocence like he just didn't understand what was wrong with the picture.

"Ah-" Burk started but just couldn't string a sentence together as he didn't want to insult Tiffany but also couldn't compute how Miller didn't understand what a brothel was for when they had the talk downstairs. Miller seemed on board with it all and here they were in the room. Miller was playing 'Jenga' instead of enjoying the soft warm, beautiful woman. He was beginning to think there was something wrong with the people of Iowa.

"Oh man, this gold." Cruz said as he pulled out his phone and took a selfie with Burk who was just frozen and then of the room.

"You said we're playing games tonight and I had Jenga and twister in my backpack. Jenga is so much harder when it's on an unstable surface." Miller said completely missing the point of the whole exercise of the night. Burk still speechless waved his hands in a way like he was trying to find the words but not getting there while the others just smiled. Danny was deeply relieved and proud of Miller as the kid might be weird but he was off the charts respectful.

"That and there wasn't enough space for twister." Wolf deadpanned as he gave a cough to cover up his laugh. He just couldn't help but admire Miller.

"Miller, remember the chat Burk gave you downstairs?" Cruz asked him in an amused tone as this was becoming too much.

"I know but my Mother told me a man is not defined by his penis or where he puts it. He's a man because he's respectful, honest, strong and caring for those around him and also the first time should be with someone special that you love. I don't want to disrespect Tiffany as I don't love her. So we decided to play Jenga and why not it's fun?" Miller asked, Danny rubbed a hand down his face and gave a nod not sure how anyone can really argue with that. Wolf and Cruz seemed to be in the same thought as Danny while Burk was still trying to form words.

"It was pretty fun until you all busted in here." Tiffany told them looking annoyed at the interruption.

"You were shouting 'No'. Are you ok?" Danny asked her, just wanting to make sure for his own peace of mind.

"I'm fine and I was saying 'no' because he was about to tumble the tower." Tiffany said gesturing to Miller in annoyance but there was a hint of amusement.

"Was not, I have mad Jenga skills." Miller argued with her, the two looked like a cute teenage couple about to get all cutsey with one another which seemed to snap Burk out of his fugue state.

"I- I can't deal with this." Burk said finally finding his words, he turned and left the room. Wolf, Danny and Cruz just stood there for a moment smiling and shaking their heads as this was just pure Miller.

"Well, we'll let you guys get back to Jenga and your evening." Cruz said.

'You sure you don't want to stay?" Miller asked.

"No, we have to get going. You two have a lovely evening." Danny said as he smacked Cruz's arm and gestured to him and Wolf for them to leave. They left Miller and Tiffany to reset their game and soon as they were outside of the brothel; the men cracked it.

"Are we done?" Danny asked Wolf and Cruz.

"Yeah, go woo your woman." Cruz said waving him off as the night's entertainment was over for the team.

"I don't know how I'm going to explain this one." Danny said thinking of how Kara would react to knowing he'd been in a brothel barely an hour before their dinner date.

"Easy, I'm messaging you the pictures. She'll get a good laugh." Cruz said as he texted the photos to Danny's phone.

"At least now you'll have something to talk about besides how beautiful her eyes are." Wolf drawled.

"And how soft her skin is," Cruz said in a mockingly manner like he were a lovesick teenager.

"That you can't wait to run your fingers through her hair." Wolf added.

"I'm going now." Danny told them as he really wanted to wash off this evening and change before seeing Kara. That and the boys were mocking him, which was fine as he was lucky he had Kara but it didn't mean he had to listen to them. "So you two be safe and don't get arrested." he told them, Wolf and Cruz snapped to attention and gave him a salute. Danny shook his head them but smiled nonetheless before he turned and walked away.

"Pub crawl?" Wolf asked Cruz once Danny was out of earshot. Neither of them had Valentine's plans but a drink sounded good and chances were they'd pick up somewhere.

"Let's do it." Cruz said.

* * *

 

The End.


End file.
